Notice board (Downwarren)
This notice board is located in Downwarren and gives access to the contract quest, Swamp Thing. Postings Wagon For Sale :Hayrack wagon for sale. Original owner. Good condition, hardly used, kept in barn. Inquire with Metty. Pots & Ceramics, Made & Sold :Pots, mugs & vases. Molded and fired. All made of the purest clay straight from Byways. Everything to fit your fancy, decorated or plain, but all pretty as a milkmaid and twice as sturdy. :– Anselm Furrier Looking For Work :Furrier and leatherworker, 20 years at the table, willing to take on jobs large and small, fixing and creating apparel fine and rugged. Reliable and timely, will pick up the raw stuffs and deliver the finished wares with a smale. :– Bram Blackbriar Kindling & Logs for Burning :For modest pay (gladly in grain or greens) I'll carry brush and branches from the woods to burn for fuel and warmth. :– Bolby Free Dog :Giving me Roger to any who'll care for him well & promise not to eat him. He's a lovely, well-behaved mutt, harks the hand what feeds him - but I've naught left to feed him with. Perfect for guarding a yard & garden or herding sheep at pasture. Awfully glad to sleep in a barn. :If you can take him, come see Baxter. Wicker Work :Handicrafts from wicker and birch – baskets, mats & more. We use wicker both white and dyed, with and without bark. On request, we can also make furniture, brooms and other such household necessities (no pots, of course). Price negotiable, crops accepted most eagerly. :– Mattry & Daughters Will Darn & Patch :If you wear it, I can patch it, sew it, darn it or otherwise make it good as new or better. My hands work fast & steady. Thread & patches included in the price, but if more than an ell's worth of stuff is needed, you'll have to provide it yourself. Payment in eggs, gain or potatoes preferred. :– Antonina Ratcatcher Come to Town :Rid your hut and yard of mice, rats and other furry vermin. For a bit extra I'll see to the crawly, creepy kind as well. Fast and effective, using the latest natural methods (a special magic flute from Hamelnstein) which do no harm to plants nor friendly beasts. Reasonable prices, effectiveness guaranteed. :– A Wandering Ratcatcher''This notice is a clear reference to the German folk tale, ''Pied Piper of Hamelin. Will Trade Cintran Rugs For Food :Will trade ornate Cintran rugs (three) for food (meat preferably, though I'll consider greens as well). New items, never used. Ideal for decorating walls, lovely fabric with linen warp. Meant as a dowry for my daughter, but the Black'uns did her in, so there'll never be no wedding. :– Geraldine Leather Tanner :Will flesh & tan the hides of deer, wolves and bears. price negotiable. :– Robert Contract: Monster from the Swamp : Anyone knows how to read, read this, and read it careful, so that it's known far and wide, or at least throughout the whole village. : Out in the bog, by where we dig peat, there's a beast what feeds on men and spurts out deadly mists all around itself. If you're good with a sword and looking for coin, know that I'll pay and pay well for that beast's head. And to everyone else, stay out of that accursed bog if you value your lives. Don't say I didn't warn you. : ''-Leslav'' References ru:Деревня Штейгеры/Доска объявлений Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards